Walking on Air
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Clark has a surprise for Chloe on their last day together before college (alternate season four).


Walking on Air

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to Gough, Millar, and DC Comics.

Author's Note: This takes place in a alternate season four -- one without Lois.

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

She stared at the window to the barn loft, shielding her eyes from the light the setting sun cast. She had so many memories of that place. She remembered nights studying for tests or searching for meteor freaks, afternoons filled with deep conversations, and even a stolen kiss or two. The loft was as much a part of her as the man who spent much of his time there. How could she leave it behind?

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the barn and climbed up the wooden staircase. Her boyfriend sat on the old, worn couch, a college brochure in his hand. His hair was still wavy and dark; his eyes were still a piercing blue, but the baby face she had first met back in seventh grade had given way to a strong jaw line. At the top of the stairs, she leaned on the banister and watched him.

"Metropolis State, huh?" she asked after a long moment. He looked up and smiled.

"Chloe, I was wondering when you were going to get here." He indicated the seat next to him.

"Well, you knew I couldn't stay away, Clark, especially not tonight. You said it was urgent," she replied as she sat down next to him.

Clark Kent set the brochure down, his eyes twinkling. "It's always urgent when I need to see you." Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Especially when I might not get to see you again until Christmas," he finished.

Chloe Sullivan giggled as she nervously ran a hand through her chin-length blonde hair. "You knew I was planning to go to Gotham University at the beginning of the year. They have a great journalism school."

"True. But I'll miss you terribly."

She pushed on his chest. "You know, for a super strong guy, you're such a softie."

"Only when it comes to you, Chlo."

He leaned in for another kiss, and she playfully pushed him away. In truth, Chloe knew she couldn't move him if he didn't want to be moved, but Clark was very good about letting her think she could. He moved back and stared into her soft green eyes.

"So, what was so urgent that you had to see me tonight?" Chloe asked, desperately trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. It was certainly difficult when she could feel Clark's muscles through his flannel shirt.

His eyes widened, feigning hurt. "You mean, me wanting to see you isn't urgent enough?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Always, but you made it sound so important on the phone."

"Seeing you is important, Chlo."

"Clark," she chided.

Grinning again, Clark stood up and held out his hand. "All right, since the reporter has to know now and can't wait a few more minutes."

Chloe's eyes lit up as she took his hand. "It's a surprise?"

"It's definitely a surprise."

Clark helped her off the couch and led her to the large window. Below them, Chloe could see the lush, green fields of the Kent farm stretch out before them. Beyond that was the woods and Lana Lang's old house. No one was around for miles. Chloe squinted her eyes and tried to see if there was something out of the ordinary, but everything looked just the same as it always had. Confused, she looked back at Clark.

"Chloe, you know I'm not like everybody else, right?" His grip tightened on her hand as he moved closer.

She laughed. "Yes, and I'm fine with that. You know that. How many girls can say their boyfriend can run faster than a speeding car?"

He laughed at this, his blue eyes sparkling again. Without warning, he swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms. "Well, there's something else I can do, but I have to show you. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good."

Without another word, his feet left the ground. Chloe didn't realize it until they were moving out of the window. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. If they were going to crash into the ground, she didn't want to see it. However, instead of the stomach-dropping sensation of falling, she felt the wind kick up around her and blow directly into her hair. What was going on?

"You have to look, Chloe, or this whole surprise is pointless," Clark whispered into her ear.

Slowly, she moved her head and peered down. The Kent fields flew by them, followed quickly by the woods. In fact, the ground moved away from them, becoming smaller and smaller by the second. Chloe glanced up and narrowed her eyes against the forceful wind. She could see the darkening sky ahead of them, complete with a few stars beginning to sparkle. She gasped as they passed a couple of clouds, so close she could almost touch them.

Chloe laid her head on Clark's shoulder, her face adjusting to the cool wind. She closed her eyes and felt Clark rise a couple of more inches. If he wanted to, could he fly them into outer space? She wondered.

Eventually, she felt him turn. Opening her eyes, she saw the woods, the fields, and the farm coming towards them. She sensed him slowly descend as they reached the barn window. Finally, they entered the window, and Clark's feet touched the ground. He carefully placed her on her feet and steadied her as her body readjusted to the pull of gravity.

Stunned, Chloe sat down on the couch, her mouth slightly open. She met his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" she asked.

Clark shrugged as he sat down behind her. "I didn't know I could until a few days ago." He tilted toward her. "You're the first person I've flown with."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Really."

Placing her hand over his, she smiled. "Thank you, Clark, for trusting me."

He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "No. Thank you, Chloe, for trusting me."


End file.
